


Where the Wild Roses Grow

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Foreplay, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Politics, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The yearly summit is where all neighboring countries come together and strike deals to maintain a good relationship together. It is on such summit that Prince Victor spots the nephew of the Emperor. Being told that the young man is part of a bargain with an other country doesn't change the fact he finds the man interesting.So when Yuuri comes up to him and asks him to steal him for the night, why not?





	Where the Wild Roses Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 194 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Only a daily today, as I really do not like it when they maw the lawn. :}
> 
> And as all my other Omega stories my use of genitals is like said in the notes from here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/11213472
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The all state summit is the most tedious week out of the whole year as far as Victor can determine. The only good thing are the parties every night where all the people, not shackled to the negotiation tables, could unwind from having to be all prim and proper for the camera's all day. Then again, as every dignitary seemed to bring several youngsters with them, there were always people there you would not normally invite on your own if you had a choice in the matter. 

State in point was the Prince of Kylan, second in birth but parading as if he was the king himself. In previous years he would be kept in check by his older sister but as she was being prepared to take over she had spend more time at the table that day. Victor wasn't certain why, but there seemed to be arrangements were being made between Kylan and Nipon. If it was of any concern to him he was certain his father's adviser would have told him, but all Yakov had said was that he should not bother with the man. 

The only problem with that was, that ever since the first evening Victor had found his eye being drawn to another young man, the nephew of the Nipon Emperor, and he was never far from the prince of Kylan. Victor just couldn't shake the feeling the young man was less than voluntary in that proximity, mostly trying to shy away if the prince attempted to take hold of him. Making clear on several occasions not to appreciate the Prince's attempt to make him drink. 

"It is a pity right?" Victor looks up at his friend Christophe sitting next to him, also looking towards the two men. 

"A pity? How, some friendships are more political then anything else. You should know that more than other's" 

They both laugh, remembering how they had been put together when Victor's father had wanted to win a trade deal with Christophe's uncle. The fourteen and the sixteen year old's had not really seen eye to eye. That was till Chris had stolen one of his uncle's bottles of mead, and well, drunk them had become the best of friends.

"They are not meant to be friends, my friend." Chris looks around to see if no one is listening. "I have it from very reliable source" -which would mean Masumi told him, being a steward Chris' boyfriend always got all the juicy details- "that the Emperor of Nipon is using his nephew as a part of the negotiations." 

Chris waits for a moment to have his words sink in. Victor looks back to the two men, just in time to see the Prince grab the young man by the wrist and forces a glass of mead down the man's throat. "You mean."

"Yep. That young man you have been admiring for the past four days is going to find himself bonded to that miserable Prince soon." Both shudder, as the reputation of the prince is all but that of a concerned lover. 

The young man at that moment manages to pull lose and tosses the second glass the prince was trying to force on him in the older man's face. Victor has to admire the young man's fighting spirit, but if he was being traded off pissing the older Alpha might not be wise. When the Kylan prince seizes forward he seems to trip and falls into a punch bowl, staining his clothes. The young Nipon man uses the distraction to disappear into the crowd. 

Victor sees him sneak unto a balcony and decides to follow him. He gives his glass of mead to Christophe and asks his friend to wish him luck. Chris salutes him with his former drink before tossing it down and turn to admire the red stained and dripping Prince of Kylan stomping out of the hallway. 

When he steps onto the balcony Victor expected to find the young man instantly, but as small as the place is, it nearly seems he is the only one there. That is till he hears the soft sobbing and muttered talking coming from behind one of the ornate flower pots. Sure enough he finds the young man sitting all hunched down talking in his phone. 

He is not certain, as his understanding of the Nipon language is rudimentary at best, but it seems the man is pleading somebody to find a better way as he can not have a monster like that destroy him. It seems the young man is fully aware of the prince's reputation. Poorly he can also hear what the other person says. Unless a better offer for Yuuri comes within the next two days his fate is sealed. The woman tells him she wished there was more she could do for him, but he should use the last two days of his freedom to do what he wants. 

Victor sees the man's shoulders sink in when he closes his phone. Sees him put it away, fully expecting the young man -Yuuri?- to break down, instead he squares his shoulders as if he has made up his mind. So when the man stands up and turns with a determined face towards the door, the last thing Victor expected was to see him stumble backwards on spotting him. If Victor did not have the reflexes that he had he was certain the other would have tumbled over the balcony. 

"Hello there lovely. Am I right that your name is Yuuri?" Yuuri nods. "Well I'm Victor." The blush on Yuuri's face makes Victor almost purr, he looks absolutely stunning with it. 

"I know. Chris told me when I asked for your name two days ago." Realizing what he just said Yuuri turns even more red than before. 

Victor though realizes that Chris had not gotten his information from Masumi after all, he had gotten it straight from the main source. He smiles widely, his friend had talked about him to the man that had caught his eye. And knowing Chris that would mean only one thing. 

See Victor too had a reputation. The reputation that though he rarely allowed a person to step in his bed twice, the one time you were there he would be the most considerate of all the lovers one could have. And seeing the look on Yuuri's face, his eyes slipping to Victor's lips, that must have been what they discussed. Poorly it would cause quite a political issue if he stole the intended husband of a fellow prince, even if only for one night. 

"So I do not introduce myself any further then. Good." He wondered how far he could take this and decided to at least let Yuuri have some fun this evening. A good memory to remember on when times are drear. "I would like you to sit with me and some of my friends, as the prince you were with seems to have left in quite a huff. But that should be no reason for you not to enjoy yourself, right." 

Yuuri has a hard time hiding his disappointed face and just nods demurely. Victor finally lets go of him and with a soft hand on the small of his back he guides Yuuri back towards the party. Once at the table he orders them some drinks, making it an alcohol free one for Yuuri as he had previously seen him refuse alcohol. So when Yuuri takes his drink and takes it down in a single sip he is every bit surprised, and when Yuuri tells the waiter to bring several more, he's pleasant surprised. 

They enjoy themselves nicely the longer the night progresses, and soon neither remember how many drinks were downed. Victor does know that for the last two rounds Chris had insisted on there being no more alcohol in any of theirs. Telling the waiters he would have his Uncle come after them. Yuuri seems to have come completely unwind, managing to even become the life of the table when he starts telling stories of the small town he grew up in. Victor feels a heavy lump knowing this light will be put out by that dreaded prince, so when Yuuri declares he wants to go dancing he all but nods his head clean off in agreeing. 

At first the dancing is a bit wild but mostly appropriated for the event. The longer it takes though there are more and more sensual moves incorporated, not just that, Victor raised to always show strength, to be the one in control, finds himself being led in a sensual dance that can be described as nothing more than foreplay with the clothes still on. He feels himself at the mercy to the younger man, spellbound by his inner light. So when Yuuri dips him and stops just millimeters from putting their lips together he can't help but let out a soft needy whine. The flash of possession in Yuuri's eyes send a shiver down his spine. 

Yuuri pulls them both up in a standing position, before stepping so close their body's are nearly flush together. The air between them sizzling with want, unbridled want. Victor knows he is lost if Yuuri takes him anywhere now. He knows his body and he knows what it wants. Luckily Chris stands close by and decides to defuse it a bit. 

"That was a great dance Yuuri, but I must challenge you now." Yuuri just sens him a side glare. "After all as one of Vitya's oldest friends, I have a bigger claim to him." Chris grins. "So I challenge you to a pole dancing contest. The winner gets Vitya for the night." He smiles at Victor. "Agreed my friend." 

Victor just nods. He knows Chris' proficiency on the pole. As much as he wants Yuuri, this will prevent him from doing something stupid. Poorly it doesn't take any person long to understand that Chris might be great, he has met one who might be less known with the more difficult moves, Yuuri possesses a grace and fluency that greatly out does his. So when Chris has to tap out Victor finds himself stalked by a nearly undressed Yuuri baring a winners smile. Yep Victor is lost.

"I won, Vitya." His name rolls over the tongue so splendidly Victor almost moans about it. "So take me to your bed." His hand slips to the back of Victor's neck and he pulls him down in a kiss that takes his breath away. A kiss that is filled with all the promises of yet to come. Victor's instinct takes over and he grabs the young man's hand pulling him out of the hall, being hollered and whistled by all that see them leave. 

The whole time in the elevator going up to Victor's floor is spend in kissing and touching each other. Victor relishes Yuuri's smooth torso, surprised to feel less smooth skin on the lower abdomen and hips. When Yuuri breaks the kiss and mumbles that he had lost quite some weight shortly before Victor makes the mental note to take extra good care of those area's that night. In all Yuuri has the perfect Omega body, slim, strong, with padding in all the right places. 

Maybe that is why it is such a surprise when once they are in Victor's room, on Victor's bed, fully undresses by Victor's hands, he finds no crevice behind the other man's balls. Instead there is the clear skin lob just above them to indicate a knot. Victor comes up slowly from where he had started to prepare Yuuri to look the other man in the eyes. Yuuri realizing something was off, slowly comes down from the pre-orgasmic high, to meet his look. When he catches Victor's inquisitorial look he starts to shake and a look of rejection fill his eyes. Victor just tries to wrap his mind about what he just discovered. 

"You are an Alpha." His surprise at this shines through. 

Yuuri just nods. But if Yuuri is an alpha and that malady prince is an alpha, then how? He is pulled from his mind when Yuuri slips out of his grip and stands up from the bed. 

"Where are you going?" He can't help but feel some despair in his voice, he doesn't want Yuuri to leave. "You being an alpha means no more than that I must change my tactics for our night together, nothing else. Please come back." 

Yuuri looks at his boxer he had picked up, the turns to Victor. 

"You are not turned off? When previous lovers found out I was an alpha most stopped and did not wish to continue." He looks away with tears in his eyes. "Seems most don't feel comfortable with an alpha willing to be the bottom. Saying as much that nature by giving me that desire together with my body shape, made a mistake not making me the omega I was clearly meant to be." 

Victor hears the hurt in Yuuri's voice and wishes he could track each of those former lovers down and make them regret those words. So he does the one thing he knows he can do, he reaches out his hand. Yuuri sees it and puts his in Victor, finding himself being pulled back on the bed. Their lips meet and their groins rub together, making them both pant as they are lost for words. 

Yuuri parts his legs wider when he feels Victor's hand slip between his cheeks again, feeling the older man's finger caress his rim. Slowly preparing him. The feeling of Victor's first finger is heavenly, Yuuri had forgotten how much he loved that feeling. Soon begging for more. The second is a bit straining but Victor's reputation is true to the word and he takes his time to touch Yuuri exactly as he needs it. 

While his fingers are playing inside Yuuri, Victor makes certain to kiss and nibble at every part of Yuuri's lips, jaw and neck. Peppering the last with small hickeys and bite marks, knowing that this will show to everyone what Yuuri had done that night. He makes more marks when he slips slowly down the chest, giving the nipple some attention, attention that seems to really hit home with Yuuri. He loves the disgruntled sound Yuuri makes when he pops of the nipple and moves even lower. He should remember for the next time that Yuuri loves to be teased there.

When he finally has his head near Yuuri's groin he can also feel the man is almost ready for the third finger. One he inserts the same moment he takes the whole of Yuuri's cock in his mouth. The jolt Yuuri's hips give from that, makes him slam all the way down Victor's throat. The hum Victor responds with makes his way through Yuuri's body forcing out several choice words from him. 

Yuuri's hands that were previously grasping the sheets are now lodged in Victor's hair guiding the man in the pace Yuuri desires, a pace Victor is more than willing to follow. A smell of wild roses start to fill the air, making Yuuri gasp for breath. 

"Oh, Victor. Oh. Please... please. I need you, need you now." 

Victor pulls himself off and looks at Yuuri's debauched form on his sheets. The man looks at him with eyes shining with desire and want. There is more in there but Victor can't and won't think of it. Instead he sits up, aligns himself with Yuuri after slicking up his cock and slowly pushes himself in. The sigh they both release when Victor bottoms out fills the room. Normally with his lovers this is the part of the night he starts to make small distances between them, usually by keeping them on their back enjoying him sitting up hitting all the right spots. With Yuuri though, the moment Yuuri reaches his arms out for Victor the older man leans in and allows himself to be held chest to chest. 

Their lips finding each other, making the actions less about sex and more about coming together. So when Yuuri's lips slip over his jaw towards his neck, he finds himself doing something he never thought he would. He slips his hand over the patch he has come accustomed to always have over his gland and pulls it off. His natural scent flushes the room even more than it had already been doing, except now it also fills with his natural pheromones. He presses his forehead to Yuuri's forcing them to meet eyes. 

"No one has ever been with me with my patch of. Like you I have been living with people making assumptions. Never allowing them to take a better look." He lets out a shaky laugh. "I don't know why I am allowing you this, but please Yuuri..." He stops not really knowing what he is asking. 

That is till Yuuri slips his lips over the gland and softly sucks a hickey over it. Victor cums so fast and so hard, he nearly blacks out. When he comes to he finds himself on his back, with Yuuri's mouth over his cock. Cleaning the last bits of cum Victor spend. While doing it though Yuuri has one finger softly caresses the crevice and victor can feel his balls slowly pulling in. The heat slowly pooling up in his body finally tell him what his instinct already knew when he had fist laid eyes on Yuuri. 

He wanted this man. He wanted him completely. And by the heated look Yuuri is giving him, that feeling is mutual. His mind races through the options and before he can think of anything else, he grabs his phone from the nightstand and dials his father's secretary. Yuuri looks up a bit startled but when Victor mouths for him to continue he lowers his lips over his cock again making Victor's greeting to Yakov when he picks up sound more like a moan than anything else.

"Yakov. I need you to schedule a meeting with my father tomorrow before breakfast." Yuuri's tongue dips in the split making Victor gasp. 

Yuuri can't hear what this Yakov fellow says but it makes Victor laugh. 

"Yes Yakov it can't wait till I'm done with sex." Yuuri feels his ears burn. He would never be this daring with anyone over the current activities. "Just tell father that if he doesn't meet me before breakfast he'll spend the rest of the day dealing with Kylan and Nipon coming at him." 

Yuuri slows down what he is doing to listen better. "Just tell father it is of the utmost importance." Victor's finger's slid in Yuuri's hair pulling him up to kiss him. The voice on the other ends sounds like he's going of in a lecture used dozens of time. 

"Fine you'll get one hint. That room mother has prepared in the blue hall might get used if he cooperates." After that Victor hangs up and turns of his phone. Preventing the man from being able to call him back. 

He then turns to Yuuri. "You were looking for a better offer. Well it is obvious our inner voices resonate, so what do you feel about becoming the official mate to the Heir of Nikiforov?" He rubs his thumb softly over Yuuri's cheek. Seeing the understanding bubble up in the younger man's eyes, is fantastic to witness. 

They spend a lot of time kissing, while switching positions over and over. Having only had a small bit of sleep before meeting Victor's father in his room before the breakfast meeting. 

When they enter the man is stomping around looking at several devices. Victor waits for him to be noticed and Yuuri nearly jumps behind Victor when the older man sets his eyes on them. At first he looks livid but then some kind of exchange seem to go on between the two and he lets out a barking laugh. 

"Those two pieces have been planning this for years, and you manage to pull the rug right out from under them at the last possible moment." The man motions them to sit down. "Please tell me I can make an official declaration. Something even they can't dispute." 

At this Victor licks his wrist, releasing his scent, and offers it to his father. The man takes the wrist and takes a deep breath. He blinks and smells again before letting go and leaning backwards. 

"You really hadn't been joking about that room being used. And last night was your fist night together?" Both nod. Victor without any hesitation, Yuuri a bit slower. "They are going to jump their skin. No matter how set their agreements have been already, this will always beat any deal." 

The King pulls the both of them in a tight grip. "I'm going to have the best breakfast in years. And you too, make certain to get a lot of photo's taken while being out in the town." 

Victor laughs at his father and promises the man to do that, after calling with his mother. Once the man leaves, Yuuri asks what that was about. Finally making Victor realize he had not told Yuuri yet. So he offers Yuuri his wrist after he licked the gland there again. 

Seeing Yuuri's lip part when the undertone in scent hit him, well, it is a sight Victor will never forget. 

The look of horror when he finished a round of shopping that afternoon, well that neither. Then again, Victor insists on getting as much as he can with all the camera's about. 

So when Yuuri pulls him into a jewelry shop to buy them rings, he can only hope to get a copy of that moment from one of the photographers as he's certain his expression was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
